The Fighters
by Katie94
Summary: It is about 2 teenagers who were created in a world of lies, with only one another to trust they have to fight for there freedom, but when they get it they find they may not be able to trust each other as they had thought.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Aaliyah is creeping down the corridor, she is quieter then a mouse, as she nears then end of the corridor she see that she has two options she could go left or right. To the right she can see a light it looked like day and could possibly lead to escape but then again it could lead to trap, on her left all Aaliyah saw was darkness. In the past darkness had been her friend and it was all she known for a long time. **

**Aaliyah had never seen the real sun, never felt true warmth on her face, she had only ever felt the harsh fluoresce lights of the lab. Aaliyah stood at the end of the corridor the light was calling her and she knew she shouldn't be afraid but she couldn't help but walk towards her old friend. Aaliayah crept left when all off a sudden lights where turned on, acting on instinct she slammed herself onto the wall and shut her eyes, she knew it wouldn't matter as her mud stained outfit would stand out. **

**She opened her eyes standing not far in front of her was a figure she couldn't tell if **

**it was female or male, she thought about running for the right but then dismissed the idea because she had already been seen and knew that she would rather be captured and given another chance for escape then test out the theory of her being invincible. She slowly walked towards him and the closer she got the calmer felt. **

**All of a sudden she heard running footsteps she tried to turn her head only to discover that she couldn't as the footsteps got closer the figure hissed and ran away. Hercules ran up to Aaliyah and asked " Aaliyah, are you all right?". Aaliyah never even heard him as she had suddenly felt weak. This feeling had only came over her as the figure ran away , when the figure left to Aaliyah had felt like it had also taken apart of her soul, she felt like she was going to throw up. **

**Hercules was shaking Aaliyah when her eyes rolled back into her head, Hercules was worried as they had never been sick before it scared him as he had no idea what was happening. He started dragging Aaliyah out of the corridor he knew that he could worry about Aaliyah later all he had to do was get them to safety though he had no idea how he would that, for he knew that the lab would have everyone would be looking them and had no idea just how far the labs resources and power reached. **

**As Hercules reached the exit he saw a free car which had been left unguarded just as planned. The bomb had gone off and so far their escape had gone off without a hitch. Hercules placed Aaliyah in the back seat of the car and hopped into the front and looked for the keys and for once lady luck was them, he had no idea what it meant but he had heard a scientist use it once when they discovered that Hercules and Aaliyah might just be invincible a few years to go. **

**Hercules started the car thankful that all those years of tests and lesson which at point time had been pointless now looked like they could be useful. A few years ago when Hercules had been told that he was 15 he had been taught had to drive over 15 different types of cars, motorbikes, trucks and many more. As Hercules being to drive away from the underground lab he made sure he wasn't being followed as he had been taught. He smiled to himself as he discovered the irony of using his skill against the very people who had taught them to him. As he drove he being to think of all the things that had happened over the past 17 years at least that was what he had been told but for some reason he could only remember about 12 of them. **

**His first memories were of running and jumping. He had been told by his scientists that he was a one of a kind but he hadn't known how he was one of kind as the only people he ever saw had the same basic looks as he did. Hercules had never seen a girl before the day he saw Aaliyah, they had been passing in the hall and where not meant to see each other but because they had been genetically altered they could see thought the tainted glass. **

**At first Hercules wasn't sure the thing had seen him when he saw the look on the things face. It looked as surprised as he did. He waited till they had passed the thing before asking what it was. The scientist had told him that the thing was a girl and that he needn't worry about her for just yet, however the girl was also asking questions. **

**The scientist didn't know how to react to this as it was the first time they had questions, in the past all they had done was taken what they had been told in and never disobeyed a direct order. When Aaliyah and Hercules hadn't stopped asking questions the scientist decided that it was time for them to it meet it was a few years before planned as they were both only 10 but there was nothing that could be done. **

**Aaliyah and Hercules had never had friends before and both them and the scientists were surprised at how fast they bonded. Hercules next memory was of when he and Aaliyah had snuck out of bed to go for a walk as they couldn't sleep. They had walked into what they knew as the dinning area where they heard the two head scientists talking. **

**Once Aaliyah and Hercules met the two head scientist had starting making Aaliyah and Hercules call them mother and father. On this evening Aaliyah and Hercules were about to walk into the dinning area when Hercules pulled Aaliyah back. "What are you doing?" whispered Aaliyah **

"**We can't be seen, who knows what will happen if we get caught."**

"**Well then what do you want to do?"**

"**Lets sit and see what happens, maybe we can find out what is going to happen to us"**

"**What do you mean?" asked Aaliyah**

"**Aaliyah, there is another world outside this one, this world we are stuck in is more like a prison then anything else?"**

"**I don't understand."**

" **A little while ago I heard mother and father talking, they were talking about how they couldn't wait till we grew up, when I asked them why they didn't say, yet when I left mother said that was too close if they find out that the world is not like we told them who knows what could happen, father replied by saying what do you mean, what could they do they are stuck here till we say otherwise no way in or out, are you crazy said mother as far as we know they can't be killed them escaping would mean hell on earth, how would it mean hell on earth asked father, it would be because when they get to 23 years they stop growing, stop aging and all of the bio chemicals we have tested on them had no effect and we haven't tested out the other weapons on them, we can't risk them escaping, we have to keep them in ignorance." **

"**I'm still confused."**

"**They have been lying to us, not telling us everything, we could be discover something."**

" **So what we sit here and listen."**

"**Yes, now be quite."**

**So for the next hour Aaliyah and Hercules sat and they discovered a lot. Hercules was thinking of how scared Aaliyah had been after hearing this, and how she had wanted to leave right then and there. Hercules knew that if he let her try to escape she would most likely get taken away from him and he knew he couldn't let that happen. **

**Even though Hercules was only 10 he left like he had to take care of her no matter what happened, they had been though to much to lose one another and that she was the only person he could trust and that he was the only person she could trust. Hercules thought back to when they had got to their room, Aaliyah had almost had a heart attack he could tell by how fast her pulse was. **

**Aaliyah had sat down on her bed and had to use breathing tactics that had been taught to her by mother and father, once she had clamed down enough she said " How could they do that, it doesn't make any sense we are like every one else."**

" **I don't think we are, I mean who heard what they said I don't think we are human if we were we would see the outside world."**

"**How do you know about this?, What aren't you telling me?"**

"**Nothing, Aaliyah I swear to you that I'm telling you everything."**

"**You're lying to me I can tell and enough is enough I need to know the truth ours lives depend on it." said Aaliyah with pure venom in her voice.**

" **Ok I will tell you everything I have learnt from time we first met, I know you have questions and I will answer every one of them as truthfully as I can."**

"**When I first saw you 3 years ago I knew we had been lied to I just didn't know to extent."**

"**How did you know we had been lied to?"**

"**Because they avoided my questions till we met even then they didn't tell us everything, so I knew something was wrong.**

"**Ok then what happened?"**

" **Well I started sneaking out, and listening to mother and father talking. I also listened to other scientist talking but none of them seemed to have the same information. I discovered very little, most of which we heard tonight."**

"**Wait a minute, are you telling me that you knew of there plans and you didn't tell me, why not did you think I saw that stupid."**

"**No, I didn't know of all their plans I only knew of some."**

" **What plans did you know of?"**

"**I discovered that we were human but that we had been genetically altered so that we would be immune to poison both bio chemicals and natural, I also discovered that once we had been born we underwent surgery so that our skin was stronger then steel, and our muscles could punch though steel walls, also when we touch anything electronic we can hack in and control it and that our blood cells would stop aging once we reached the age of 23 years, also at that time we would stop needing proper food we would only to need to refresh our blood."**

" **So once we reach 23 we become what vampires."**

" **Something like, I also know that the people who had us built goes by the name American Government, I don't know who they are but they would have to be powerful in order to keep us locked away."**

" **Is the all because if I discover that you have kept something from me I will kill you."**

"**Yes you will, but I swear to you I am telling you everything."**

" **Ok so what do we do now?"**

" **Well now we know that we are meant to go to war in 5 years find out if we are invincible for two years and after that we are most likely going to be bought back here where we will be forced to mate and if we don't do it voluntary then we will most likely be made to, how I don't know but I don't doubt that they can make us so I vote we wait till given the chance to escape then we make a break for it."**

**That had been 4 years ago and now he was driving along what looked like a desert road, he couldn't be sure but it looked like the pictures that he had been shown. He had been shown photos of things and when he had asked what they were of he had been told that they were off the world that been before, and when he had asked the world before what he had simply been told it was the world before the world had ended. **

**By this stage he could tell by mothers tone that he was not meant to be asking questions and the fact that he was, was annoying her. So he had stopped asking mother questions and asked father if the world had ended then why were they still in it. Father had said they were planning on remaking the world and that they had only survived be accident. **

**At the time Hercules had assumed that father was telling the truth, it was only months afterwards that he learnt that father was lying. Now that Hercules and Aaliyah had taken the first steps towards being free he had to think of what to do now, until Aaliyah woke up he was on his own and who knew how long that could be.**

**Hercules was still thinking about what to do next when his thoughts were disturbed by a building. This building looked like something out of a picture but Hercules knew that it was real and he was surprised him how large it was. As he continued driving he saw another building and another, they were all in different shapes and sizes and he couldn't help but stare at them. Hercules pulled up to a building that had a big sign in front of it that had hotel written on it, he knew what a hotel as he had been told about them but he knew he would have to use his powers in order to get money. **

**He hated thinking that he would have to use this power, as he hated using this power as it felt like he was giving apart of himself to other things, he was just glad that he could at least use this power, he could only use powers that had only been taught to him, but every time he used one he felt as like there were many other powers that lay dormant. He walked across the street and put his hand on an ATM and felt himself being pulled into the connections. **

**He picked a random account and pulled the money out as he did so he felt his strength being pulled out with him, it was a feeling he was unaccustomed to. He opened his eyes as the money being to fall out he quickly started grabbing the money and stuffing it in his pockets. He ran back to the car and put some of the money on the seat, then Hercules ran to the office which was open and went inside. Once inside he took a look around, the office was a small room with a desk and a women sitting behind it who was typing at a computer.**

"**Excuse me, Miss"**

"**Yes, How may I help you?" asked the women**

"**I would like a room, how much would one cost for a few evenings?"**

"**Well a basic room is 90 a night, do you have any ID or would you prefer to pay cash?"**

"**Cash, here this should cover it for a few nights." said Hercules handing the women three, one 100 bills. **

"**Here you go, here is your change and your room key you are in room 191"**

**Hercules walked out of the office and looked around, it was night as far as he could tell he walked around till he found room 191 and once he did he pulled Aaliyah out of the car and placed her on the bed he felt very protective of her and he was starting to worry that mother and fathers plan for them to mate was working, he didn't know why he was thinking this, when it occurred to him genetics. **

**How could he have forgotten, years ago when he was reading books of the world they had only allowed people to connect using DNA, he thought back to his paper it had said that when a person came of age the people in charge would take the persons DNA and test it till they found someone who matched that persons DNA, if it matched it only then could they be with a person.**

**It was then that he figured out, they no matter what happened they would want to be together. He locked the door and watched Aaliyah as she slept he had though that she should have woken by now. Hercules had figured that when mother and father had realized that they wouldn't always be able to control Hercules and Aaliyah they must have started looking for ways to harm them, as far as Hercules knew there had only ever been one thing that could slow them down, they had tested it on Hercules when he was about 7 years old. **

**To Be Continued …..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continued…**

**Hercules knew that they hadn't tested it on Aaliyah, he knew they had tested it on him twice and that it hadn't had any effect on him the second time. He thought that because they had used it on Aaliyah she too would also be immune to it and he was glad because that gave them some advantage as it would take time before they could come up with another weapon that could hurt them.**

**Hercules sighed they had bought some time he knew that he would have to use this time to get fake everything ID, social security, passports and come up with a fake history. He knew that what mother and father had told them about the real world would have to be true if they planned on using them as soldiers. What they had told Hercules wasn't much most likely just what they thought he would need to get by but not enough for him to escape them. When ever they tested Aaliyah and Hercules at the same time they would tell them different parts of the plan so that they would have to work together to pass, he hoped that was what they had done now yet in order for him to find out he would have to wait for her to wake up.**

**Hercules knew that it would be awhile it had taken him 24 hours to wake up from it so he knew that he may as well go and get food. Hercules returned only an hour later and when he walked though the door he knew something was wrong Aaliyah was on the floor not on the bed and she was having a fit, for a moment he was shocked and paralyzed he didn't know if he had done the same thing when he got hit with the vrius when his medical training kicked into overdrive. **

**Hercules held Aaliyah down and turned her on her side so that she wouldn't swallow her tongue. After an hour or so the thrashing stop Hercules picked Aaliyah up and put her on the bed when her eyes opened.**

" **Aaliyah, are you ok?"**

" **What happened?"**

" **They tested a drug on you but now that they have that drug should now in effect be useless against, your immune system should have ticked in by now and built up a defense."**

" **Ok, ummm… where are we?"**

" **In a place called Las Vegas it's nearly ten o'clock tomorrow we should make fake ID'S pick a place on a map drive there and hope we can live there happily ever after but for now we should get some sleep, we bought some time with us both being immune to the virus or what ever it is called but its only a matter of time before they come up with some else and when they do we want to be as far away as possible." **

" **OK, well hope in the bed."**

" **Oh, umm, well are you sure"**

"**Yes"**

" **Oh, Ok"**

" **What is going on with you"**

" **I don't know" said Hercules and he didn't know what was going on because mother and father hadn't planned on Hercules and Aaliyah getting attracted to each other just yet they hadn't fully explained the birds and the bees. All Hercules knew was what he had picked up by eavesdropping on mother and father and that he had felt his feelings for Aaliyah change over the past few years. They had gone from being big brothley to something more then that he didn't know what to call them.**

" **Something, is up Hercules talk to me." said Aaliyah as she leaned forward her eyes full of concern her long black hair fell in front of her face highlighting the brightness of her blue eyes. **

" **I'm just a little on edge with the escape and all."**

" **Hercules they won't come after us it would take an army maybe more to defeat us and they know that."**

" **They might have access to an army." **

" **It will take them time to get ready."**

" **You don't know that."**

" **Hercules they won't come after us, not yet tomorrow we will drive and get as far away as possible everything will be ok."**

" **Are you sure"**

" **I promise, I will always be here for you no matter what, now get in bed and get some sleep."**

" **Ok."**

**Hercules got in to bed and Aaliyah wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear " Everything will be alright."**

**Aaliyah hoped she was right she had always felt protective of Hercules but lately things had changed as they had neared the escape she felt herself wanting to escape not just so she wouldn't have to do the things mother and father wanted her to do but also because she wanted to be with Hercules not just for tests and things just to be in his company and presence she felt safe with and protected with him and she would do anything to keep that feeling.**

**In the morning when they woke up had swapped places and Aaliyah had been pulled in to Hercules embrace she didn't want to move as she liked the way his warm breath felt on her neck and she didn't want to wake him up. Yet he did.**

" **Morning Aaliyah."**

" **Morning Hercules, how did you sleep?"**

" **Great better then I have in years."**

" **Same here."**

" **We should get up and find food."**

" **Yeah." **

**Neither Hercules or Aaliyah wanted to move as they both felt really comfortable but they did get up and got into the car and looked for food. After a while of driving they found a fast food place that mother had mentioned. They bought food and sat down and ate. They didn't talk yet they knew what each other was thinking, sometimes when they thought the same thing or even different things that had nothing in common they could just sense what the other person was thinking, it didn't happen all the time and when it did they could shut one another out if they wanted to. Today they were thinking about what they would need to do to survive.**

**Aaliyah spoke first " After breakfast we should split up"**

" **Why?" said Hercules he didn't want to separate from her even for a little while.**

" **I can go and get supplies food, clothes and what ever else we need while you go and make ID's"**

" **Why can't we go together?"**

" **Because I think you should go to some government building of some kind and find out what kind of ID we will need."**

" **OK."**

" **Don't stress, if you drop me off at the, what are they called again."**

" **Mall."**

" **Right mall, if you drop me off at one of them I'll get everything while you get the ID you pick me up and we can leave tonight no need to stay any longer then need be."**

" **Ok, how long do you think you will be at the mall."**

" **Not long."**

" **Two hours"**

" **Should be long enough"**

" **Right well don't forget to but luggage and mobile phones it looks like everyone has one here." said Hercules looking around**

" **Yeah will do, make sure you get a copy of their laws or something." **

" **Will do, also when you buy food don't get things that rot in heat or foods that need to frozen, per packed food will most likely be best."**

" **I think we should dump the car and buy a new one when we have the ID they might be able to trace the car." **

"**Ok"**

**Aaliyah and Hercules finished breakfast, Hercules dropped Aaliyah at the first mall they saw. Aaliyah walked inside and was shocked at big it was, she remembered watching videos with mother about malls yet she never expected this. The place was huge it looked as though it would never end and suddenly Aaliyah felt excited and knew that this was something she would always enjoy.**

**Hercules drove off thinking he was worried about Aaliyah he hated it when they were apart it drove him crazy. While he drove he found it really boring so he let his mind wander a little bit. He thought of many things mother, father and his new found feelings for Aaliyah. His thoughts of mother and father were simple, easy to understand after all these years he thought he could understand them it was the thoughts of Aaliyah that confused him. **

**He knew that one day these thoughts and feelings for Aaliyah would arise but he had thought it wouldn't be till he was given an order to love her or until he came of age next year, never did he think it would happen on its own.**

**After driving around for about an hour Hercules found what he was looking for. He could tell it was a government by the fact that it had the letters FBI out in front of it and because of that he assumed that the police would work there. Hercules walked inside and looked around. He knew that he couldn't draw attention to himself or they would start asking questions that he wouldn't be able to answer.**

**Hercules had been taught to lie, and cheat people out of information because mother and father had been planning to use him and Aaliyah in deep undercover ops. He looked around and randomly picked a man standing in blue suite reading the paper. Hercules walked up to him and said **

" **Excuse me, sir could you please tell me if the rumors are true."**

" **What rumors?" asked the man with a quizzing glance**

" **The rumors that the government is planning on changing the stranded ID, is this true."**

" **Not that I know of." said the man in a hesitant voice, which told Hercules that the man was now really confused.**

" **Are you sure my sources say that they are."**

" **Who are you and where did you get this information.?"**

" **I'm sorry I should have introduced myself my name is Seth Green and I work for Las Vegas Daily, I have sources in parliament who happen to say other wise."**

" **Well, Mr. Green I assure you that a drivers license and passport as well as a mate when a person turns 18 is and always will be the main ID that is needed."**

" **Are there any other types of ID that are needed or recommended."**

" **Yes but if I told you the whole list then we would be here all day, and there is an easier way, do you have access to a computer."**

" **Yes Sir I do."**

" **Well then when you get home go to this website and follow the links this will give you everything you need."**

" **Thank you Sir."**

" **Anytime, I have a feeling you are going to be a great writer and the FBI could always use more links with the press."**

" **Thank you very much, hopefully this will help me get the job."**

" **What job?"**

" **I'm just an intern, here for the summer and at the end every one writes an article, whoever is the best gets a full time job and the chance to move here." said Hercules unsure if he was pushing it.**

" **Well, good luck, I thought you were from somewhere else what with not knowing our laws and all that. Well that website should tell you everything you need to know."**

" **Thank you for your time."**

" **You seem like a good kid." Hercules just smiled and turned away.**

**When Hercules managed to find his way back to the mall Aaliyah was standing outside with bag in her arms and bags at her feet and she was looking pissed. After they had loaded all the bags in the car Aaliyah got in, sat down and hissed **

" **What took you so long?"**

" **How late am I?"**

" **Try an hour, do you know how worried I was."**

" **Sorry I lost track of time, and I got lost."**

" **Well did you at least find out any information." said Aaliyah her voice not giving away any emotion.**

" **That depends did you get a computer or something we can access the internet on."**

" **Yes, I got a laptop. Why?"**

" **Because now we have all the information we need. Let's head back to the hotel I'll explain everything there, and I am sorry."**

" **We should make the ID buy a new car , pack and leave first thing in the morning." said Aaliyah ignoring his apologies.**

" **Why not go tonight Aaliyah?"**

" **Because we have research to do, first we have to set up bank accounts, passport the whole nine yards then we need a good night sleep before driving."**

**Hercules was going to keep arguing yet he wanted to make peace with Aaliyah before driving.**


End file.
